


Someone Like You

by marvelwlw



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Bruce’s daughter but you decided to leave when you were at a legal age, not wanting to have anything to do with fame or the Wayne’s company. You became a vigilante you're mostly known for your hand to hand combat skills and smarts. You've always kept you identity a secret because of who you are. Diana heard about you and decided to try and recruit you for The Justice League without knowing you're Bruce’s daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You’re Bruce Wayne’s daughter. You loved your dad but as soon as you turned eighteen you moved away from home, you wanted nothing to do with the fame or the company. At first you felt bad for leaving but this was something that you have been planning on doing for a long time.

After you got a good enough apartment and had everything settled, you became a vigilante. You were known for your hand to hand combat skills and smarts. You are Bruce Wayne’s daughter after all.

Diana had heard about you, but only by your vigilante name. You always kept your identity a secret, you didn’t want anyone to know who you really were.

One day Diana tracked you down, you were just patrolling the city to make sure bad guys weren’t up to anything. That was where she found you. She introduced herself and tried to recruit you to for the Justice League. 

There was no way you were going to join them. If she only knew who you really were, who your father was. That night you told her that you wouldn’t join and left. You thought that would be the end of it but you were wrong.

xxxxx

Diana was persistent to get you to join the team. She kept finding you and asking you to join day after day, for months. At first it was annoying but deep down you kinda liked it. 

You weren’t going to lie, over the time she had been trying to get you to join you developed a crush on her. Who wouldn’t? She was absolutely gorgeous.

Tonight you thought Diana would show up again, you had hoped she would but she never did. But then you heard that the Justice League were in the middle of this huge fight.

So you made it to where they were as quick as you could. When you got there no one noticed you. You saw your father but then you saw Diana. She was holding her own and you knew she could but that still didn’t stop you from getting worried when you saw one of the enemies about to attack her.

You quickly made your way to her and pulled the enemy away from her, you started fighting them in hand to hand combat. The enemies kept showing up, one after another. It felt like the fight was going on forever.

Finally the last of the enemies were knocked out, you could finally catch your breath. Diana was now standing in front of you, she smiled. “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with us?” She said in a playful tone.

“Well.” You moved a little closer to her. “There’s this one team member who is very persistent. You might know who she is.” You smirked.

“Will you two just kiss already!” A man said. You realized that was The Flash. You and Diana both blushed.

“Barry.” Your father hissed.

“Would you come back with us? Please?” Diana had a hopeful look in her eyes, you couldn’t say no.

xxxxx

When you got to the Batcave, Diana took your hand in hers and showed you around while the others did other things. You weren’t really paying attention to what they were doing, you were too busy thinking about the fact that Diana was holding your hand.

After she showed you around, you blushed when you noticed that she was still holding your hand. She pulled you into an area where the others wouldn’t see the two of you.

“So will you join the Justice League?” Diana asked you. “We could use someone like you on the team.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. You knew she would ask you, but this time you would ask her something. “I’ll join.” The huge grin on her face warmed your heart. “But I also have something to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Would you go on a date with me?” You ran your free hand through your hair.

She looked at you with wide eyes, then she smiled at you. She leaned in and kissed your cheek. “I would love to.”

Now it was your turn to smile. You’re going on a date with Diana! But then you realized you needed to tell her who you are. “But there is something I need to tell you.” You took a deep breath. “I’m (Y/N) Wayne. Bruce Wayne’s daughter.”

“I…” Diana wasn’t expecting you to tell her that. “I’m not really that surprised. He talks about you a lot.”

“He… he does?” 

She nods. “Now enough talking about him.” She kisses your cheek again. “And lets talk about our date.”

You were glad you decided to join the team. You get to spend time with Diana but one thing is for sure is that when your father finds out that you’re here, he is going to flip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out about you and Diana, he’s a bit wary at first but you stands up against him. You two have an argument where Bruce evokes the time where you left. But you tell him that you love Diana and that you're happy with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

It’s been five months since you’ve joined the team. When Bruce found out that you were there he was glad to have you back but he also freaked out. But then things calmed down. That was until he walked in on you and Diana making out.

“What is going on?!” He yelled causing you and Diana to pull away from each other.

“Dad! I was going to tell you, but you see…” You rubbed the back of your neck nervously.

“You can’t date her, (Y/N)!” He walked towards you with a look on his face, one that you’ve seen many times before when you were younger.

You glared. “You have no right to tell me who I can and can’t date!”

“Oh, what about when you left?” Bruce crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re bringing this up again?! You know why I left!” You growled. You and Diana dating has nothing to do with that, why was he bringing it up? 

Diana placed her hand on your back, she started rubbing circles on your back to try and calm you down. She gave Bruce a look, telling him to stop. But he wasn’t looking at her, he was only looking at you.

“You could’ve just told me that you didn’t want anything to do with the fame or the company!” He continued.

“I tried!” You rolled your eyes. “But you wouldn’t listen to me! So just because I left doesn’t mean you can bring my relationship into it! Diana makes me happy and I love her!” You took a deep breath before moving so that you were standing right in front of him. “If you can’t accept that then I don’t know what to tell you.” You walked past your father, Diana following you but not before glaring at Bruce. 


End file.
